los seis paladines
by Misari
Summary: ¿Ahora que son seis? Si, ahora que son seis se lo habrían imaginado. Pero no antes. Ahora. Porque cada uno es la fiereza de un elemento, y juntos son tormenta. Son la tormenta que expulsará a la otra. Goodbye, my old friend.


**R** enuncia: Todo de los hermanos Duffer.

* * *

 **los seis paladines**

* * *

every battle knows its name.

* * *

 **TODOS.**

Antes de que todo ocurriera eran cuatro en el Pueblito Donde Nunca Ocurre Nada. Hawkins, Indiana, es el hogar del aburrimiento más inverosímil y de la normalidad pegada a la zuela del zapato. ¿Se imaginaban en aquella época? ¿Se imaginaban que un día de octubre de 1983 bastaría una semana para dar vuelta al tablero de D&D y desafiar todas las leyes de la gravedad? No es como si Lucas o Mike se las supieran de memoria, pero Dustin, él si. Y Will, si se esfuerza, si frunce el ceño y la boca y piensa unos minutos quizá las recuerde. _¿Se imaginaban?_ Tratan de recordar, tratan de recordar cómo era antes. Si les preguntaran, hipotéticamente hablando, que el manual de los dragones y los calabozos les serviría para andar tras las patas de una criatura no bienvenida al mundo donde sale el sol todas las mañanas y se esconde todas las noches, si les preguntaran que ese manual abriría la esperanza como las entrañas de una flor que gira sus pétalos al calor de la putrefacción, ¿lo creerían? El lema por aquella época era _¿aquí? ¡ja! Aquí nunca ocurre nada, amigo._ Eso deberían haber puesto en el cartel de entrada verde desde la carretera, ese que dice algo así como BIENVENIDOS A HAWKINS, INDIANA. Abajo deberían haber agregado: EL LUGAR DONDE NUNCA OCURRE NADA INTERESANTE. Por suerte, ¡uf!, por suerte no lo hicieron. Por suerte —o maldición, ¿tiene alguna diferencia?— las cosas cambiaron, se tumbaron. Pasaron al Otro Lado. Y ya nunca fueron como _antes._ ¿Qué tanta importancia tiene el antes, de todas formas?

Ahora. El ahora es el ahora y ya no importa el antes. Importó en el momento en el que el antes era ahora; ya no lo es más. Antes fue antes. Ahora es ahora. _Lo saben_ , no tiene demasiado sentido. Que va, hey, las cosas no tienen demasiado sentido. La gente. ¡La puta vida no tiene sentido! Si no les creen, preguntenselo, preguntenselo a la gente de Hawkins. Bueno, okay, no a _toda_ la gente de Hawkins. Solo a los que saben, a los que vivieron los eventos después del antes, durante esa semana de octubre de 1983 cuando Will Byers desapareció de su casa sin dejar un puto rastro y pasó a convertirse en el Chico Zombie, o durante el Halloween de 1984 donde la Gran Tormenta Roja fue detenida por Jim y Jane Hopper, el grupo comando a cargo de La Niñera Steve Harrington y el otro frente a cargo de Joyce Byers. El resto de BIENVENIDO A HAWKINS, INDIANA, sigue creyendo que el pueblo no es más que un lugar para envejecer tranquilo a paso de tortura renga hasta el aburrimiento.

—¡Felices en su ignorancia! —y Dustin patea la piedra que de alguna forma muy desafortunada y estúpida termina rompiendo los faros traseros del auto del profesor Wood.

—¡Dustin!

—¿Qué? ¡Como si fuera a saber que la piedra iba a golpear ahí, Mike!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —sugiere Lucas.

 _Si,_ concuerdan todos. Y salen pitando del estacionamiento de la escuela. Max suelta una carcajada que El acompaña y que el resto cree que es una locura inyectada por el nerviosismo pero igual se la contagian y rompen a reír mientras de alguna forma tratan de superar la barrera del sonido. Ja. Por favor, eso solo pueden lograrlo los aviones militares; o lo intentan, al menos. Cielos, Mike espera que no sea cosa que el profesor Wood —es un maldito cascarrabias, el viejo ese— o alguien los haya visto y luego queden suspendidos por dos semanas. El no puede darse el lujo de una suspensión; y vamos, nadie quiere pasar horas después de clase o el fin de semana.

Ahora son seis. Ahora brilla la estrella polar —claro que no, diría Will, la estrella polar no se ve desde el hemisferio norte— y la Osa Mayor se desliza con más lentitud por el cielo negro. La negrura que oculta la creencia de los corazones más fuertes. El cielo que alberga quizá a una figura fantasmal que solo puede verse con un par de ojos-prismáticos como los del buen amigo Byers o las habilidades de la Fuerza de la reciente Hopper. El cielo dado vuelta, ¡se lo imaginan! De un Lado, lo nuestro, del Otro Lado, lo de ellos. Ahora en el Pueblito Pasa de Todo y solo un puñado de privilegiados que se sienten más malditos que otra cosa saben lo que ocurre realmente. Los laboratorios donde residen científicos locos siempre fueron mala idea, niños. ¿Se lo habrían imaginado? Max frunce el ceño y niega. No, no, ella es una chica de California, el sol, la marea, la playa y toda la bocha propagandística que sale en la televisión después de los anuncios de Coca-Cola. No se lo pregunten a ella. Pregúntenle de patinetas, mejor. ¿Estás seguro que no era un oso gigante? Si hasta cuando tuvo a esas cosas frente a sus ojos renegó de su existencia. ¿Estas seguro que no son perros? Ni siquiera _ver para creer._ Dicho estúpido, okey. Es decir, carajo, ¿quién diablos _querría_ creer en algo semejante? Es como ese loco de Murray le dijo a Nance una vez: detrás del telón hay un velo y les encanta ese velo, querida, lo aman. _¿Se lo habrían imaginado?_ ¿Ahora que son seis? Si, ahora que son seis se lo habrían imaginado. Pero no antes. Ahora.

Porque cada uno es la fiereza de un elemento, y juntos

son _tormenta_. Son la tormenta que expulsará a la otra. Goodbye, my old friend.

 **MAX.**

Max es la niña de las pestañas de fuego.

Desayuna con cuidado durante las mañanas en las que Neil se ha despertado de un humor de perros y anda tirando comentarios hirientes y algunos movimientos bruscos que tienen el mismo propósito -herirherirherir- hacia Billy y a veces hacia ella y muy pocas veces hacia su madre. Max no tolera esas mañanas. Son las peores de la existencia paralela que revela su presencia con el aleteo fantasmal de unas cortinas en la ventana. Ojalá, ojalá tuviera una de esas jeringas como las que hundió en el cuello grueso de su no-hermano la noche en la que El Grupo la probó con algo así como su rito de iniciación y le dio la bienvenida: la locura es parte de cada día, no te asustes, chica-de-las-patinetas. No quiso preguntar: por qué cuernos debería _no_ asustarse. Todo es una especie de negación, con ella y su círculo familiar. ¿Por qué debería haber sido distinto con su círculo de amigos? No somos hermanos. Neil no es mi padre. No quiero irme de California. No me gusta este lugar. No quiero estar lejos de papá. No quiero usar esos ridículos vestidos. Exacto. No tendría porque haber sido diferente con ese grupito de _nerds_ que la espiaba detrás del alambrado como si fuera a hacerlos invisibles — _panda de idiotas—_ durante los recreos apenas llegada a BIENVENIDO A HAWKINS, INDIANA. No lo fue, por supuesto. Las predicción se cumplen. Bah. El destino místico cayendo de los rugidos de unas criaturas afuera de la casa al final de calle. ¡Y fue valiente durante la redada! Es la Diosa de la Negación y negó todo, niega, niega, negó hasta la posibilidad de no salir vivos de esa y ahí están, vivitos y centelleantes. No a la muerte; y la muerte les pasó por debajo del agujero en la tierra, atorados los gritos y el terror entre las costillas. ¡No vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a vivir! Desayuna con cuidado durante _esas_ mañana porque por alguna razón no puede negar a Niel de la misma forma que al resto del burbujeante mundo que pasa veloz a través de sus ojos. Extiende las manos y se siente volar en la patineta; vuela y el sonido de las ruedas es música hecha de miel y pedazos de cielo. En esas mañanas Max toma su mochila, agarra su patineta y esquiva a Susan que quiere _negarle_ en la cara sobre el mal genio de Niel —POR FAVOR— y a Billy que le mordisquea entre dientes que él la llevará a la escuela. _No, gracias, no-hermano, me deslizo en la patineta y soy libre de todo lo que no puedo negar._

Max es la niña de las pestañas de fuego; y ojalá pudiera negar la violencia.

 **MIKE.**

Mike es el niño protector de la tierra.

Mamá y papá son como dos contendientes en un cuadrilátero de boxeo medio a lo cirquence, solo que en vez de pelear, se ignoran. Ted le presta más atención a las noticias del periódico y a las de la televisión y a las de la condenada radio que a sus hijos. Karen se la pasa fantaseando con el galán que la rescatará de esa vida monótona y triste que eligió por la estabilidad aunque lo niegue hasta la tumba. Mike se desliza bajo la mesa con la misma gracia que una gaviota borracha que intenta cruzar los cielos y aun así la ya-no-tan-bebé-Holly es la única que lo ve. Aplaude y le sonríe. Mike se pone un dedo sobre los labios y shhh y se desliza sin gracia hasta el sótano. Pasos pesados. Pero se lo piensa dos veces; no puede dejar a Holly en la mesa _sola_. Qué es la presencia física cuando está ausente el espíritu. _Menos mal que son los adultos,_ piensa con sarcasmo y rueda los ojos. Las pecas de constelaciones se arrugan en sus mejillas. No va a dejar a su hermanita sola. Es el eterno protector. _Lo sabe._ Así que vuelve, retrocede y escucha la estática como de un LP cuando le pones un dedo y lo haces ir hacia atrás. Should I stay or should I go now _kkkzzzzzz_. Toma a Holly por debajo de las axilas y la engancha a su cadera. Su hermana menor está tan deleitada que le encaja un beso rechoncho en la mejilla. Desde esa altura Holly _ve_ el mundo. Es la Torre. La Gran y Alta Torre. ¡Mike, Mike, qué haces con Holly! Ah, con que ahora lo notan. Bah. No les contesta. Se vuelve a deslizar hacia el sótano, Holly en su cintura, la tierra haciéndose blanda bajo todas las capas de cosas que hay entre ella y sus pies. Puede sentirla debajo de sus zapatos, debajo de sus medias, debajo del suelo de madera que cruje. Cruje como los sonidos de unas criaturas todo dientes en la neblina del bosque. Seguirá siendo la Torre por el resto de su vida, o eso piensa. Quizá mamá baje a insistirle qué rayos hace con Holly. Papá no. ¿Es que ninguno se dio cuenta que la menor de los Wheeler tiene ya cinco años y medio y no ha dicho una palabra? Nancy y él, si. Pero ellos no cuentan ¿o si? Pone a Holly en la carpa de El y se sienta frente a ella; ya es tan alto que el techo de frazadas se levanta alrededor de su cabeza y sobresale. Holly se ríe. A Mike le gusta que su hermanita se ría; le hace olvidar que son unos exiliados en su propia casa, ahora que Nancy no está. ¿Por qué las cosas cambiaron? — _¿cambiaron realmente, oh gran protector?_ Hace una mueca. Extraña a su hermana mayor; la extraña _tanto_. No importa que el sea el protector, cada tanto tiene ganas de que lo protejan. Vuelve, Nance. Holly y yo te necesitamos.

Mike es el niño protector de la tierra; y a veces desea dejar de serlo.

 **DUSTIN.**

Dustin es el niño ondas de viento.

No cree en las cruces; esa palabra metafórica que usan los adultos para hablar de las desgracias personales. No es que sea perfecto, por favor, aunque sea el Gran Dustin _si muchas gracias_ también tendrá sus defectos, enterrados en alguna parte de ese envoltorio tan deseable _._ Sobre todo con ese peinado de los mil demonios, agitando sus rulos salvajes al viento. Hell yeah. El viento es un viejo amigo suyo, ¿se los comentó alguna vez? Y la sonrisa. La sonrisa es su mejor atributo, desde un punto de vista totalmente objetivo. ¡Hasta Steve lo piensa! ¡De verdad! El Harrington tiene ese don de chicas, así que será mejor creerle. Levanta las cejas en movimientos rápidos, seguiditos. Sexy, eh. Grrrrrrr— no, no, prometió que dejaría de usar el aire y su boca para emitir ese sonido _supuestamente_ perturbador. Ejem, ejem, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, si, lo de las cruces; Dustin no cree en las cruces. Es un espíritu libre, curioso, el libro de ciencias su favorito y por eso con un lugar privilegiado en su mochila y en sus brazos y durante las noches en las que no puede dormir por algún monstruo que se cuela en sus pestañas y lo ojea como un condenado — _ahh, por eso tiene tanas manchas de grasa y de chocolate en tantos lugares diferentes, Dusty._ ¿A quién le importa esa mierda de las desgracias personales? ¿De qué se puede quejar él? Podría empezar con ese pequeño temita de que las niñas no le dan ni la hora, pero Nance ya se lo dijo: las chicas a esa edad son un poco estúpidas, dales un poco de tiempo. Tiene tiempo de sobra, por supuesto. Podría quejarse de que nadie nunca toma en serio los nombres súper geniales que se inventa para las criaturas que vienen de mundo paralelos, o que, en general, nadie nunca se toma en serio sus comentarios _a secas._ Bah. Idioteces de niños de jardín. ¿Desgracias personales? ¡En serio! Como si cada tanto no mirara hacia el cubo de basura junto al garaje y recordará a una criatura con el nombre de uno de los Mosqueteros de Dumas que en realidad viene de un paquete de nougats y no de la famosa novela. Para nada. Como si cada tanto no evitara mirar la foto en blanco y negro a la que mamá le pule el marco y el vidrio todos los jueves porque son una familia de tradiciones y _papá, por alguna razón que no comprenderé nunca, adoraba los jueves, Dusty._ ¡Para nada! En todo caso el viento se lleva a las desgracias, las borra de un soplo, listo, chau, o sea, ¡tanto problema para nada!

Dustin es el niño ondas de viento; y cada tanto le gustaría despegar con él.

 **WILL.**

Will es el niño de la calma del agua.

Es un luchador. Al menos eso es lo que le dice Joyce. Un luchador paciente. Silencioso. _Como un ninja._ Al principio no se lo cree. Por qué rayos se lo creería, si lo único que hace cuando está en problemas es quedarse en el lugar con los ojos o muy muy abiertos o muy muy cerrados y de alguna forma resistir las embestidas de las palabras o de los golpes. Lonnie era experto en eso de las palabras. _El maricón de mi hijo._ No se lo dijo nunca a la cara; no, era más sutil, tanto como un elefante escondido tras un alfiler: ¡eres tan malditamente sensibles que no pareces un hombre carajo! ¡mi hijo una jodida mariposa y es tu asquerosa culpa Joyce no lo dejas hacer cosas de hombres! Paren, quiso gritarles siempre, el paren que nunca salía de sus labios temblorosos, ¡Cierra la boca Lonnie no le hables así sal de la casa de una puta vez largate! —y Jonathan que lo tomaba de la mano y los refugiaba a los dos en su cuarto y ponía a Bowie a todo lo que daba, _¿te gusta, Will? No escuches lo que ocurre a fuera, solo concentrate en Bowie._ Troy fue el experto de las palabras _y_ los golpes. Will conoce el gusto de la sangre en el paladar. Y olor en las fosas nasales. Troy superó a Lonnie en eso, hay que reconocérselo. De todas formas ambos lastimaron. Hirieron. Cortaron. Así que no, Will no se creía al principio eso de que es un luchador. Pero las cosas cambiaron, supone que como todo, como el curso de los ríos que hacen curvas imposibles y algunos terminan bajo tierra o suben por las montañas o derrochan su final en el mar. Todo fluye, todo cambia; incluso lo que parece tan estático que da miedo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que se puede tumbar. Es un luchador, y no solamente porque Joyce se lo diga. _Se lo cree._ Lo es. Una semana en el Otro Barrio y cualquiera podría volverse loco. Se volvió un poco loco, lo admite. La cordura es increíblemente fina, resbaladiza. Pero supo sostener el resto antes de que se deslizara fuera de sus manos. _Quieta, nena_. Tenía experiencia en eso de agarrar deslizantes. Los crayones son increíblemente resbaladizos, aunque no lo parezcan, así que tuvo toda una vida para aprender a aferrar lo inaferrable. Incluso cuando el Otro Barrio volvió por un segundo round cuando ni siquiera había logrado del todo digerir el primero. Que joder, no es boxeador. _Casi._ Will se considera un dibujante, que sabe dar a luz mundos con la cabeza y crearlos, hacerlos reales, con los dedos de huesos finos. Crack, se podrían partir tan fácilmente. ¿Y de qué carajo pueden servir un par de lapices de mierda, Joyce? _Ah, Lonnie._ Will es la calma, ahora, después de cruzar el infierno. Dibuja con la fluidez de la lluvia deslizándose por el vidrio de la ventana. _Te sorprendería lo útil que pueden ser unos lapices de mierda._

Will es el niño de la calma del agua; y en ocaciones piensa en acuarelar al mundo.

 **LUCAS.**

Lucas es el niño corazón de hierro.

¡Erica! Ruge cual león en plena contienda, dedos negros como garras expandidas, _¡Erica!_ Vuelve a rugir, sus zapatillas bordó estampando los pasos que retumban en el pasillo que divide los territorios de LUCAS – NO PASAR y ERICA tras puertas pintadas en blanco inmaculado. Lucas siempre detestó ese color tan pálido. Blancura. Sin manchas. Sin imperfecciones. La condenada nada. Horro absoluto. Como la nada en la que se desvaneció la quinta del grupo frente a sus ojos o la insípida sala de espera o el insípido pasillo del hospital donde atendieron a Will después de La Semana. Odia ese color blanco. El resplandor artificial que lastima las corneas de los ojos como dos puños contra su camiseta y el cuerpo apretujado contra una estanteria. _Lo detesta en verdad_ ; como las interminables veces en las que su hermana menor se mete en su cuarto SIN SU JODIDO PERMISO y comienza a husmear entre sus cosas para Dios solo sabe qué. Por qué te metes en MI cuarto. ¡Erica! Retumba el sonido de su voz dura, inquebrantable, una vez que, dice su padre con ciertos tintes de orgullo, se parece cada vez más a la de un hombre, una voz que las advertencias de su madre llegando desde las escaleras no puede apaciguar. _¡Lucas! ¡Deja de gritarle así a tu hermana!_ No, mamá. No se lo dice, por supuesto. Estará hecho una furia imparable pero no es estúpido. Erica probará todo el sabor de su ira otra vez —¿no se cansa? ¿le parecerá divertido?; de todas formas parece importarle una mierda, le resbala por los oídos y le atraviesa el cuerpo sin apenas molestarla. El Cinismo. Eso es. Ah, _tú_ otra vez. ¡Erica! Si, si, es él otra vez. El dueño del territorio que pisas todos los putos días sin el permiso que se te requiere. Ya tuvo suficiente, su endurecido corazón; ya tuvo suficiente con el año pasado y la desaparición y los laboratorios siniestros y brújulas que se torcían para indicarles la dirección incorrecta. Ya tuvo suficiente de mundos paralelos y heridas abiertas en la tierra y _en la carne_ y miradas llenas de odio. El abismo del odio, ese lo conoce. Son viejos amigos; choca esos cinco. ¡Erica, mierda, te dije que dejes de meter tu nariz entre mis cosas! Ya. Ya, es todo lo que le dice la muy arpía. Ya. Ni se inmuta. Y la voz lejana: _Lucas le estás hablando mal a tu hermana otra vez._ Cuenta hasta diez, los puños-garras reflexionando. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve. El odio profundo en los ojos de alguien que no se molesta en conocerlo. Diez. ¿Tal vez _ese_ sea el problema? _¡Lucas! ¿Me escuchaste?_ Once. Se le escapa un once de los labios y Erica lo mira, las cejas y la expresión y todo confundida. Es que joder, a veces se tienta y quiere suavizar la voz y preguntarle desde el fondo de su corazón: Erica, ¿por qué siempre te metes en mi cuarto?

Lucas es el niño corazón de hierro; y en algún momento se le ocurrió que sería buena idea suavizarlo.

 **EL.**

El es la niña del relámpago en los huesos.

Es dual o más; difícil de convivir con dos o tres o cuatro identidades. Es El, y es Jane. No fue ni una cosa ni la otra, de hecho fue _una jodida cosa_ durante muchos años. Un objeto. Un arma. Hop, ¿qué es un arma? ¿Era yo un arma? Y se p ara a reflexionar. Desde la ventana abierta que durante 355 días estuvo cerrada se ve, oh magnifico, el bosque, los árboles, y la nieve que arrastra recuerdos con su caída en paracaídas a tierra. Que lo árboles no te impidan ver el bosque. Es una frase que todavía no procesa del todo. ¿qué significa con _exactitud_? Sigue siendo pésima para las palabras, eso si, se le dan mejor los gestos. ¿O era al revés: que el bosque no te impida ver los árboles? Da igual, supone. Sigue prefiriendo las tormentas. Sigue prefiriendo el verano. Sigue prefiriendo las tormentas de verano a la nieve que cae con parsimonia como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Quizá no la tenga. ¿Soy un arma? Hace un par de siglos se planteó si era un monstruo. Alguien le gritó alguna vez: _¡monstruo!_ O varios alguienes —cht, no existe esa palabra, El. Pero ya los perdonó, a esos... a ellos. ¿Existe otra palabra para decir alguienes, papá? Se le llenan los ojos-de-bosque de lágrimas, al terco de Hop, y El repite la palabra. Tiene propiedades mágicas. Papá. Esa y _te quiero._ Y los abrazos, y las sonrisas. Arruga la nariz un poco confundida; para con Hop hay muchas palabras y gestos y acciones que tiene propiedades mágicas. Ah, ah, se está desviando del tema; piensa, Jane, eres un arma. Sigue reflexionando. Mama sabría la respuesta. Pero mama quedó atrapada en la interminable repetición del círculo de sus pesadillas, desde que la tía Becky pronunciara la fatídica palabra _respira._ Será por eso que siente un rechazo visceral, irracional, contra la mierda de palabra. O contra las palabras en general. Le gusta leer, ahora que lo piensa. ¿No es ilógico? Bastate, si le preguntaran a cualquiera en El Grupo. _Las mejores cosas salen de lo ilógico, mocosos._ Si es para darle crédito a las palabras de Steve… ¿Soy un arma, entonces? Hop niega, triste, triste sus ojos-de-bosque. Le palmea la cabeza con su gigantesca mano cálida y familiar —amoramoramoresasmanossabenamar— y el plato de Eggos aterriza sobre la minúscula mesa frente a ella; hay nutella y miel y hasta crema chantilly para mezclar. El postre bien ganado después de haber comido _todas_ la verduras. Puaj. Incluso las asquerosas. _Por supuesto que no, pequeña._ Su voz es rotunda, como su sonrisa. El se la devuelve a pesar de no sentirse demasiado segura con la respuesta. Le gusta vibrar con las tormentas de verano y sentir como los relámpagos amagan con hacer disparar lo que Mike y Dustin llaman solemnemente la Fuerza y provocar las vibraciones del mundo. De este y del Otro. Se siente poderosa, invencible, en la cima antes de la gran caída. Que venga cualquier monstruo. Que vengan los Demogorgon. Que venga el Monstruo Sombra. ¿No la convierte eso en un arma? ¿Y _encima_ peligrosa?

El es la niña del relámpago en los huesos; y en las noches reflexiona que quizá sea mejor apagarlo definitivamente.

 **TODOS (otra vez).**

—¿Creen _de verdad_ que podamos detenerlo esta vez?

Hay duda en los ojos de cada uno durante un segundo. Mike lo cuenta. Uno. Y luego todos cruzan la mirada con todos en una mezcla imposible de seguirle la corriente y armar el mapa. Cuando vuelven a mirarlo, la pregunta resonando aún en ecos de espirales, aún existiendo entre todas sus mortalidades, no hay una reminiscencia, nada, de duda. Lo creen. Cinco movimientos de cabeza. Asentimientos. Mike acompaña, también, que él haya formulado la pregunta no lo excluye de la convicción que surca las venas del resto. Fue el vocero, nada más, porque alguien tenía que serlo. Seis asentimientos, entonces. El toma la palabra para repuntar, finalizar la reunión y matar del todo cualquier vacilación. Todos lo piensan. Habla: lo que todos piensan exteriorizado en el minúsculo cuarto de AV:

—Somos tormenta, Mike. Acabaremos con la Roja.

...

...


End file.
